


Ridiculous

by Maryaliceswan



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, just something i thought of and wanted to write down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaliceswan/pseuds/Maryaliceswan
Summary: Cait can't help watching her girl do the most menial tasks.It's ridiculous.





	Ridiculous

The sun was unrelenting in its plot to bake the Earth into nothing but dust and rubble. The dry heat had most of the thirty or so settlers of Sanctuary seeking refuge in whatever shade they could find. Whether that was in the few dilapidated, pre-war houses that still stood, or within a couple of buildings that had sprouted up out of rotting wood and scrap metal. Emery had managed to fix up a few desk fans and then hook them up to the rudimentary power grid she had going for Sanctuary, but the fans did naught but blow the hot, dry air into some unfortunate fool's face.

And as it was, Emery was one of the few people not actively hiding from the sun's blistering rays. In fact, she was sitting cross legged on the cracked pavement of the old sidewalk, Pip-boy softly playing Diamond City Radio as she tinkered with one of the many turrets positioned around the settlement. She had her purple hair tied back into a sloppy bun, leaving the sweat on the shaved portion of her head to glisten in the sunlight as it slowly rolled down to her jaw and dripped onto the dirty tank top she wore. 

Cait followed the path of each bead of sweat with her eyes as she lurked in the shadows of a nearby house. This was nothing new for her - while others worked and contributed their time to keep Sanctuary from crashing and burning, Cait almost always found herself standing off to the side and watching Emery do...whatever it was she happened to be doing at the time. No matter if it was patching up her armor or pulling weeds, Cait was somewhere nearby, watching. She would join in and help most times, simply so she wouldn't look like a lunatic, but Cait also strived to catch that sweet, heartwarming smile that Emery would shoot her way whenever she pitched in. That same smile that Emery would give Cait after they kissed, or when Cait would give her a genuine compliment.

It was ridiculous.

_ Cait _ was ridiculous.

The redhead grumbled to herself when she caught herself ogling Emery's exposed arms for the third time in the past five minutes. She forced herself to shift her attention over to Dogmeat, who was laying belly up beneath the shade of a tree across the street, his tail flopping steadily against the brown grass as Piper brushed through his fur with her fingers. It didn't take long for Cait's eyes to slide back over to Emery, this time to her lithe fingers as she expertly stripped the coating off of a wire in one smooth movement. 

"Damn woman with her fockin' sexy body," Cait uttered into the empty air. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms, wanting nothing more than to drag Emery to their little ramshackle house on the outskirts of Sanctuary and kiss her senseless.

Emery twisted and reached for a screwdriver, peering over the top of her sunglasses at Cait as she did so. She shot a wink and a coquettish smirk in Cait's direction before turning back to the turret. "You know you don't have to creep on me from a distance, right? You're welcome to sit beside me and stare."

A light flush colored Cait's cheeks, but she wasn't about to turn away an invitation to invade her girl's personal space, so she stepped out from her claimed patch of shade into the blistering sun and seated herself right beside Emery. 

"So," Cait started, "what's wrong with this hunk o' junk, eh?"

"Couple of chipped gears and some loose wiring that got knocked around from that super mutant attack last week," Emery replied, her arm half buried into the body of the turret. There was a deep grinding sound, then a _pop_ , and the machine whirred back to life once Emery had extracted her limb. "There - good as new." She wiped her hands off on a rag before turning with a grin to face Cait.

"I'll never understand how ye do that, darlin'," Cait said as she rapped on the metal dome a few times. "How'd ye even learn to do all this shite with machines and the like?"

Emery stole a quick kiss from Cait, a fleeting press of her soft lips against Cait's semi-chapped lips, before she answered. "My dad owned a chop shop, and I guess I kinda picked it up. He insisted I had a gift for it. Didn't stop me from joining the military, though." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Not all that interesting of a tale."

Cait hummed in acknowledgement. She idly traced a finger along Emery's toned arm and stared up at her through hooded eyes. "Well I find it fascinatin'. And ridiculously sexy." She smirked at the blush that colored Emery's ears and cheeks. Cait leaned in close and whispered, "How about we take this somewhere more private, eh, lover?" She nipped Emery's earlobe for emphasis. 

"Uh, y-yeah, sure, lemme just-" Emery stammered, trying to pile all her tools into the nearby toolbox, but failing in her haste. "Oh fuck it, Preston will pick it up." She snatched Cait's hand and took off at a brisk pace in the direction of their house.

"Oi, gentle now, I'm gonna need that hand," Cait teased.

"Who said you needed to use your hands?" Emery shot back. 

"You're ridiculous," Cait muttered, her jaw slack from shock.

Emery shot her a grin over her shoulder before they reached the house. Cait wasted no time in pinning Emery to the wall and claiming her lips in a heated kiss once they got through the door.

Oh, Cait was certainly going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or leave kudos, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel welcome to drop any prompts for things you'd like to see.


End file.
